


Growing Up

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Miku is Kaito and Meiko's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Meiko and Kaito feed their daughter baby food for the first time.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



“Are you sure she’s ready for this?” Meiko asked, holding baby Miku in her arms.

“She should be,” Kaito said. “And wait—wasn’t this whole thing your idea in the first place? Why are you chickening out now?”

“I’m not chickening out!” Meiko said, pouting. “It’s just…it’s a big step.”

Now that Miku was six months old and had started showing the signs that she was ready, Meiko and Kaito decided to switch from exclusive breastfeeding to incorporating some other foods as well. It was surreal to think that their little girl was already growing up. All the long days and nights filled with tears (from both child and parents) and stinky diapers were leading somewhere new—and it was both exciting and frightening.

“You’re right, it is a big step,” Kaito said. He stepped toward his wife and daughter and held out his large hand to Miku’s smaller one.

Miku let out a burble of joy as she wrapped her fingers around her dad’s thumb.

Kaito smiled and used his other hand to tickle Miku’s neck. “But I can’t wait to take this step,” Kaito added.

Giggling, Meiko nodded. “You’re right. Let’s do this.” She placed a light kiss on Kaito’s cheek before setting Miku down at the kitchen table in the highchair they had bought for her.

With wide eyes, Miku looked around the room from the unfamiliar angle. Meiko stayed near her side so that her little angel wouldn’t be afraid while Kaito went to the pantry to grab the jars of baby food that he had bought earlier that day.

“Which one should we try first?” Kaito asked, setting the jars on the table.

Meiko sat down and looked at the brightly colored jars. There were bananas, apples, carrots, peas, parsnips—

“Parsnips?” Meiko asked in surprise. “Kaito, _you_ don’t even like parsnips—you want to feed Miku something you don’t like?”

Kaito laughed nervously and rested his hand on the back of his neck. “I thought maybe if we fed them to her early, she’d start to like them and wouldn’t be as much of a picky eater as me.”

“So, you want her to be more like her Mama?” Meiko asked.

“Of course I do—who wouldn’t want their child to be like you?” Kaito said, smiling endearingly.

“O—oh,” Meiko said, brushing her bangs out of her face as she felt her cheeks heat up. “Thank you. But don’t discount yourself too much—I’d be so proud to watch Miku grow up to be as kind and talented as you.”

As Kaito smiled back at Meiko, Miku started to get fussy. “Hm,” Kaito said, “maybe we should spend less time flattering each other and more time feeding our baby.”

“Good plan,” Meiko laughed, picking up the jar of bananas and taking the small spoon that Kaito held out to her. She scooted closer to Miku as she opened the jar and dipped up a tiny spoonful. “Here goes nothing,” Meiko said, bringing the spoon toward Miku’s mouth.

For a few seconds, Miku just stared at it, keeping her mouth shut. She didn’t know what to do with it. Kaito spurred her on by tickling her chin, and Meiko managed to slide the spoon in through Miku’s open-mouthed smile.

Miku’s eyes grew wide again as the banana paste sat on her tongue. It took a moment for her to figure out what to do, but before long she had swallowed it and was reaching again for the spoon in her Mama’s hand.

“She likes it!” Meiko cried, looking across the table at Kaito. “She really likes it.”

“Then give her more,” Kaito said.

“No,” Meiko said as she slid the jar across the table and held out the spoon to Kaito. “It’s your turn.”

Smiling widely, Kaito dipped up a second spoonful and lifted it to Miku’s mouth. Miku ate it up quickly and opened her mouth for more.

“This is incredible,” Kaito whispered. “Isn’t it, Meiko?” He paused. “Meiko? Wh—Meiko, what’s wrong?”

Meiko wiped away the tears in her eyes and shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong,” she promised. “I’m just really, really happy.”

“Aw,” Kaito teased. “Would you like to take another turn at feeding her?”

“No, that’s alright,” Meiko said. “I like watching you two. And I’ll have plenty of chances to feed her later.”

Kaito carried on feeding her as Meiko watched, and before long the jar was half empty. “Wow,” Kaito said. “I think she _really_ likes bananas.”

“She sure does,” Meiko said, resting her chin in her hands while Miku made an adorable gurgling noise. Kaito was just about to dip up another spoonful when a strange look came across Miku’s face—right before she spit up mushed banana all over her own chin.

“Oh no,” Meiko giggled as she took a paper towel to wipe up Miku’s face and where it had dribbled onto her shirt. “Maybe she doesn’t like bananas _that_ much.”

“Well,” Kaito said as he closed up the jar to stick it in the fridge, “we can always try some other food next time.”

 _Next time_ , Meiko repeated in her head. She liked the idea of that.


End file.
